minecraftthen00badventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fart Garfunkel
"Leroy JEINKINS!!!!" - Fart Garfunkel diving into the End portal Fart Garfunkel, better known as Fart, is one of the two deuteragonist in Minecraft: The N00b Adventures, along with Pooploser_69/Snake. He is well known for his amusing quotes, deep voice and talkative attitude. He is a member of the Noobs and has sworn to stop Gaylord Steambath with his friends. Appearance Fart has brown hair, a dark blue top and brown pants. Sometimes, he puts his shades on when he shines his moment, which he lost during the Battle of The Plains. Abilities Combat Fart is shown to be a proficient fighter, being able to use anything he gets his hands on. Taming Fart is very good at taming pigs, as he could tame one and use it with voice commands, something that normal Minecraft people can't do. He can even use it for combat purposes. Sixth Sense Fart has a hacker sense, a sixth sense that can alert Fart of any hack being used in the game or anyone who is a hacker, a skill he developed playing multiple PC games. The range of this sense, in Minecraft, seems to only apply in the current plane he's in. An example is when he didn't sense Hacker, as Hacker was imprisoned in the Nether plane and he, himself, was in the Overworld plane at that time. This changed when Hacker entered the Overworld plane by Gaylord Steambath's action. The sense only seems to activate when a hacker or hack-user is posing a possible threat to Fart. Behavior Fart is an exceptionally outright person, being quite vocal with his opinions but also at the same time unable to take himself seriously. Fart's character is often basically the comic effect of the series, making use either of his unpredictable interjections or his varied insults, such as "dick pickle". Fart is a proud " American", making a lot of references about America and anything related. Fart's personality seems to show a reckless idiot who greatly annoy his teammates and endanger his and other lives, but is good of heart in general and has an endearing loyalty to his traveling companions, a moral code, and a pride in his own creations. Despite his failings, Fart is quite easy to get along with, when not annoying anybody, and is shown to strangely have an inherently academic knowledge (this is shown when he names his pet pig after a french philosopher). Despite this, he usually doesn't know what's happening, much to the annoyment of his teammates. Fart though has been known to annoy his two companions greatly, but not to the point that they hate him. He is sometimes alone with Snake, as to produce some comic relief, while in combat, he is usually with N00bly, as both make an impressive fighting force. Fart has an odd obsession/bond with quite a lot of his stuff. Fart has an odd fear of dwarves, which has manifested multiple times before. Fart has a very good sense of sensing when a player is hacking like the time with Xx_Dark_PvP_Hacker_xX Fart likes cursing with a passion History Before the series, he played many online-multiplayer games such as Call of Duty and Team Fortress 2. When he decided to play Minecraft, he decided to go to a server that had a great reputation. Fart, though unknown when this happened and whether it happened in this server or some other server, stole stuff from one village at least. After entering the server, he decided to find the City. At some point, he ran into Snake and both became traveling companions, as both were looking for the City, unaware of a recent event. After hiding from some mobs, along with Snake, both met N00bly, who has just entered the server and was also looking for the City. Fart allowed N00bly, along with Snake, to accompany with them to look for the City. After a period of traveling, sunset came, and he and the others decided to build a fort to protect them from the mobs. Fart went to gather some wood, and along the way the killed a pig for it's porkchops, which he gladly ate. Aiding his comrades, they built a crude,noob-ish fort. Fart fought with his friends as the mobs began charging at their fort, which was eventually breached, though N00bly managed to save his and Snake's asses by digging underground to a cave. Fart and his friend soon found a room with a chest in the cave, where he got his signature bucket. He vamoosed out of the room when it turns out there was a mob spawner in there, with the others. They all got on minecarts that led them out to the surface to a pool. There, he and his friends had finally discover the City. Going in, all three found the City empty, though there were soon greeted by Gaylord, unaware of who he was. After allowed to build, Fart began constructing his roller coaster, though Gaylord later griefed it. He soon met Pwny_Rainb0w who told him about what had happened to the populace of the City and who Gaylord was. Fart was shocked... that a girl was playing Minecraft, which Pwny gave him a kiss for Suddenly, she was killed by Gaylord, who had just arrived. Wanting to kill Gaylord, for griefing his stuff and after what he did to Pwny, he was held off by N00bly, who agreed to build more stuff for Gaylord to destroy. Annoyed by N00bly's decision, he silently agreed that attacking Gaylord may have been a terrible idea, due to their weak inventories and Gaylord's operating powers. He went off with N00bly to find supplies to defeat Gaylord while Snake distracted Steambath. Finding a cave, he decided to mine, while asking N00bly to guard the cave, which he agreed. Working on the mine for hours, he found nothing but cobblestone and coal. He soon help N00bly barricaded the cave entrance to protect themselves from a jockey and some skeletons. Being trapped in the cave, he began telling N00bly of his experiences in Call of Duty, which did not amused N00bly. He helped N00bly open the entrance to see if the mobs left. He, and N00bly, were soon attacked by an Enderman. During the attack, Gaylord teleported himself to the duo, and stole Fart's bucket, which he dropped. They were both saved by YoDa_MoRpHeUs, who saw that there were needed of some assistance. Fart went with N00bly and YoDa to his house, which was in a desert. After telling him his story, YoDa agreed to help him and his friend. Giving him a leather tunic, YoDa took him to a cave underneath his home and began helping him find diamonds, along with N00bly. Along the way, YoDa taught the two how to fight more efficiently, though in the progress, Fart was mortified greatly, vomiting after eating rotten flesh that he thought was jerky and constantly intimidated that he was in a cave he thought had dwarves. He was suprised to see Snake, who got teleported to him after Gaylord got sick of Snake's poor art constructions. He was the first to enter the Ender portal, with the rest following afterwards. He soon had to fight against the Ender Dragon, and with the help of his comrades, managed to defeat it. Before he went Overworld plane with his friends, Fart grabbed the Ender Egg and managed to punch an Enderman in the groin. After he and his friends were rewarded with diamonds, YoDa left the server until he was 99 years old in real life Fart and his companions found a NPC village when the they were looking for a way back to the City. He was greeted by the villagers, along with N00bly and Snake, and was told of their mob predicament. The village leader pleaded Fart and his companions to find a way to stop the hordes from attacking his village. Fart, at first, suggested to raid the village, but cold looks from his friends made him agree that they should protect the village. He went off with N00bly to gather supplies to build a giant wall to protect the village, where he met his stallion, Descartes. After showing his pig off to N00bly, who was mining in a cave, the two where ambushed by mobs from the cave. After a lengthy battle, the three retreated back to the village. Trivia *Throughout the series Fart has been known to make various cultural references. *His name is likely a reference to Art Garfunkel, one of two singers and acoustic guitarists from folk rock band Simon & Garfunkel. *In episode 16 of N00b Adventures, Fart almost died but was caught in cobwebs. *Fart, in the episode, " The Village People", suggested to his friends that the should " pillage their Villager's village" while also joking to them that they too, had once stole something from a village before. This indicates that Fart stole something from a village before. *There is a good possibility Fart is American, due to his references about America and anything related to it. Cultural References *'Fallout Series': "War. War never changes"The A-Team: "Suckah!" *'World of Warcraft meme: '"LEEEEERRROOOOOOYYY JEEEENKIIIINSS!!!! *"Oh hey there, God. Didn' see ya there. What's shakin', Kevin Bacon?" (To Gaylord Steambath) *'Portal Series': " I sure hope there's cake at the end of this." *'Max Payne': " Max Payne style, asshole." *'Half Life Series': "I feel like Gordon Freeman." *'Duke Nukem:' "Its time to eat pork chops and kick ass, and I'm all out of pork chops."Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Appearence Category:Appears In Category:Main characthers